arrepentimiento en la guerra
by fran.varia.niebla
Summary: Muchos pensarán: "Narcissa es una Slytherin al 100%", pues a mi parecer, hay un pequeño error. POV Narcissa. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni el potterverso me pertenecen, yo solo escribo mis locas ideas sobre ellos, además no gano ni la fotgrafía partida de un knut al escribir, solo me divierto.**

POV Narcissa

Estuve todo el camino a Hogwarts con mi hermana Bellatrix, charlando sobre la selección, sobre las casas y cosas por el estilo. Bella decía que yo debería ser una Slytherin, que las otras casas eran basura, etc, mientras me hacía sentir cada vez mas incomoda, ¿Que pasaría si quedaba en Hufflepuff? ¿me desheredarían? Miles de preguntas se me amontonaron en la cabeza y me comencé a preocupar.

Pronto llegamos a la estación y bajamos del tren. Los de primero nos juntamos alrededor de un hombre gigante, y nos dirigimos en bote hacia el castillo. Nos sentamos dos chicas que no me dí el tiempo de conocer, Lucius y yo. Al dar la vuelta logre divisar la silueta del castillo. Quedé sin habla por un segundo, mi hermana me contó como era en general, pero no se comparaba en nada su descripción con verlo en vida. Saltemos el discurso de entrada que nos dio McGonagall, y pasemos a la selección.

Comenzaron a llamar por orden alfabético. Como soy Black, no tardaron en llamarme, y mientras me dirigía al taburete sentí muchas miradas de curiosidad, por mi supuesta belleza según mi hermana, era muy incomodo. Me senté y le dirigí una mirada nerviosa a Lucius, pues nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Luego la tela del sombrero me cubrió los ojos.

-"¡Oh, otra Black! ¿cuantos mas quedan por venir?"-me susurró el sombrero.

-Hum, mi hermanita y mis dos primos, creo que solo ellos.

-"*suspiro*Muy bien, comencemos. Hum, Inteligente, ambiciosa, muy valiente, si, creo que tu debes ir a Gryffindor"

-Señor sombrero, me gustaría no estar en Gryffindor, no me sentiría cómoda, ademas a mi familia no le gustaría.

-"muy bien, analizándote mejor, estas demostrando ser muy ambiciosa. Espero que seas mejor que tu hermana mayor." SLYTHERIN!

Se escucharon aplausos desde mi nuevo hogar, y el grito de "¡ESA ES MI HERMANA!" de Bella, me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa de mi nueva casa, donde pasé 7 años, donde me llegó el aviso de que estaba comprometida con Lucius en tercer año, donde presencié que Andy se quedaba en mi casa cuando yo estaba en segundo, Sirius quedaba en Gryffindor en mi cuarto año y Regulus se quedaba en Slytherin cuando yo iba en quinto.

Habían pasado muchos años, era el sexto año de mi hijo Draco y me sentía preocupada, estábamos rodeados de mortifagos y Draco se estaba viendo afectado también. En un duelo con Potter fue gravemente herido y a fin de año ya era parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso, había presenciado la muerte del director Dumbledore y había vivido un comienzo de guerra.

Desde ese momento empecé a sentir que el Señor Tenebroso solo traía mal a la familia, lo que vivió Draco, Lucius en Azcabán, ademas de establecerse en nuestra mansión y la extinción del apellido Black, mi apellido familiar. Todo esto comencé a hacerme ver todos mis errores, como el dejar que Lucius se involucrara con el lado oscuro, que por Lucius y sus errores se halla visto involucrado Draco y el solo callarme y no oponerme.

Al pasar el tiempo comenzó la guerra, y llegó la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores: Debía ir a comprobar la muerte del chico Potter, pero este me dijo lo que necesitaba saber: que Draco estaba bien. Fue el momento de ayudar a parar lo que destruiría mi familia.

-¡El chico está muerto!

Llevaron a Potter en medio de humillaciones, no le preste mucha atención, necesitaba ver a mi hijo con mis propios ojos. Luego de la revelación de Longbottom se reanudo la batalla.

Draco se me acercó muy nervioso, preocupado y asustado. Al verlo suspiré aliviada y actué según mi instinto; tomé a Lucius, a mi hijo y nos marchamos.

En ese momento pasó toda mi estancia en Hogwarts por mi mente y pensé: "El sombrero se equivocó, yo soy mas valiente que ambiciosa". Pues a mi punto de vista, si no hubiera interrumpido al sombrero, mi vida hubiera sido mucho más tranquila y afable.

N/A:

Gracias por leer, sinceramente estoy nerviosa, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre el mundo de Harry, además de para un reto, así que si estoy mal en fechas o algo, háganlo saber por review o MP.


End file.
